villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Professor Zoom
Professor Eobard "Zoom" Thawne, otherwise known as the Reverse-Flash, is the arch-nemesis of Barry Allen, the second iteration of the Flash. Early life Born in the 25th Century, Eobard Thawne's parents genetically engineered him to be a highly intelligent and handsome child. However, as he grew up, they became concerned regarding his lack of social skills and tendency to daydream, which was frowned upon in a their very regimented society. Hoping that having a sibling would help Eobard adjust, his parents had a second son, Robern. However, Eobard struggled to manage his little brother, and he would be reprimanded by his parents for yelling at him. Eobard spent so much time in social bonding sessions and psychological analyses with Robern that he fell far behind in his own studies. As a result, his application to study the Speed Force at the Flash Museum was rejected. Eobard then illegally began doing his own research on the subject. Eobard later replicated the accident that gave the 21st Century's Flash his powers, becoming a villainous speedster known as the Reverse-Flash. But due to Eobard's arrogant and sadistic nature, he was connected to the Negative Speed Force as opposed to the Positive one, granting him the ability to travel faster than light and not just travel through, but alter time as well, feats that no other speedsters have accomplished. The Reverse-Flash then constantly travelled back in time to do battle with his nemesis, eventually coming into conflict with many other superheroes as well. For a time, he joined the Secret Society of Super-Villains. Television In Batman the Brave and the Bold in the episode "Requiem for the Scarlet Speedster" it is revealed a few years ago the Flash, Kid Flash, and Flash tried to stop Professor Zoom once and for all which resulted in a giant speed chase which went a cross the whole world. They went so fast that they opened up a rift to the future which sent the Flash and Zoom to the future where Zoom captured the Flash and made him run on a giant treadmill to power his new empire in the 25th century. Batman and the other two Flash's came to the future to fight him. He managed to capture the two Flash's but Batman managed to defeat him and free the Flash's. He was then taken back to the present where he got sent to jail. In this show he is voiced by John Wesley Shipp his original actor in the live action Flash show. Film see: Professor Zoom (Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox) '' Professor Zoom appears as the main antagonist in ''Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox voiced by C. Thomas Howell. He got killed by Batman (Thomas Wayne) while trying to kill The Flash during his battle. ''The Flash'' TV series For the TV series' version of Eobard Thawne, see: Eobard Thawne Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash appeared as the main antagonist of the first season of The Flash, portrayed by actor Tom Cavanagh. Gallery Zoom1.jpg 1657724-time masters vanishing point 6 004.jpg Reverse_Flash_050.jpg Reverse_Flash_057.jpg File:1945720-look_what_you_did.jpg Professor Zoom.jpg Professor Zoom Prime Earth 0002.jpg Category:Flash Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Murderer Category:Lawful Evil Category:Male Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Big Bads Category:Criminals Category:Elementals Category:Nihilists Category:Archenemy Category:Complete Monster Category:Master Manipulator Category:Cataclysm Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Wealthy Category:The Heavy Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Revived Villains Category:In Love Category:Stalkers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Mastermind Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sadists Category:Movie Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Envious Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Lego Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:One-Man Army Category:Neutral Evil Category:Batman Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Deceased Category:Immortals Category:Sophisticated Category:Legacy Category:The Atom Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Injustice Villains Category:Provoker Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Egotist Category:Brutes Category:Justice League Villains